


Sugarbaby

by lilaestheticsnhope



Series: Natasha's Sugarbaby [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: You are a grad student who has been in a casual relationship with Natasha for a while.  She finally decides that perhaps it's time she officially took you off the market.
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff/black!reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Natasha's Sugarbaby [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814650
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Sugarbaby

You were her everything. She couldn’t help but to spoil you. You were golden, beautiful, vibrant, you deserved everything you ever wanted. It didn’t matter how long Natasha stayed a hero she’d never properly deserve you. You deserve the whole world but you would never ask for it. So she got you everything you could want. You were her baby, her sweet heart, her good girl. You could have whatever you wanted. She let her fingers skim across your back as you lie asleep in the morning sun. Your brown skin was golden in the warmth of the sun. She studied your serene expression. She didn’t think she ever looked that peaceful not even in sleep. Natasha spent a lot of time alone before she found you. She found you by coincidence at one of Stark’s parties. You were radiant then too, it was all she could do not to give you all the money in her wallet then. She never thought she’d be anyone’s Sugar-anything but you were just… you deserved it.

She sat on the little sofa in the bedroom, scrolling through her phone when you finally stirred. She looked back at you in the honeyed light stretching your limbs. The white comforter fell from your form and revealed a scant silk nightie. When you noticed her you immediately smiled. Natasha thought she couldn’t be so bad if she made you smile like that just by existing. There had to be something to making an angel like you happy that made up for her life. You stumbled as you crawled out of bed. 

“Lemme freshen up,” you spoke in your sleep roughened voice. She nodded watching as you went to the en suite. When you were done, you came over to sit in her lap on the sofa. She looked up at you as you wound your arms behind her neck. Her hands naturally rested on your hips as she let her head fall back against the sofa.

“You were gone really long this time. I missed you.” you spoke, resting your head on her shoulder as she held you. It seemed only right that she was willing to lay down her life for you. A tiny thing in a frilly dress, whose very presence filled her heart with the cloying sweetness of a spoonful of honey. How fitting, that the woman who’d never left anything she touched unbroken would fall in love with the most delicate thing in the universe. 

“What are you thinking about?” you asked, sitting up so you could look at her face.Natasha seemed to be thinking really hard about something. Missions often left her a little stressed. You brought your hand up to run your fingers through her soft red hair. She breathed in slowly letting her eyes flutter shut at the sensation. 

“Thinking about how good you are for me,” she murmured and you smiled at that. She relaxed under your touch. 

“Yeah.” Your lips quirked up in a little smile watching how content she seemed to be holding you like this. You’d never been a sugar-baby before, but when you met Natasha she put you in this apartment, and started paying for everything. She said she was gone too often to really maintain a relationship, so as long as when she was in town she could have you that would be enough to keep this place and your weekly allowance. It was a sweet deal. You sometimes felt bad for wanting more. Sometimes you’d think about other girls getting to touch her and it made you so mad you couldn’t speak. She was good to you in a way no one had ever been. 

“I’ll always be good for you,” You mumbled, leaning in to press a kiss to her exposed throat. She hummed softly. You wouldn’t dare ask for more. It wasn’t practical, you knew it but it would be nice to have her in any capacity. It’s just that no one understood you better than her. Sex wasn’t any good if she wasn’t the one giving it to you. Going out wasn’t fun if you couldn’t look over and see her sly green eyes on you. Life lost its luster if Natasha wasn’t there. 

“Mm gonna be home a while this time,” Natasha squeezed your thighs gently before her hands slid under your nightie. She watched your face brighten at this. It filled her with satisfaction to know you liked more than just her money. 

“Will you stay here with me?” you asked afraid to get too excited just in case she planned on splitting her time between you and any other girls she had in town. 

“Where else would I go, angel?” she questioned, her lips quirking up to give you a taunting smile. 

You sat back on her lap so you could look down without bumping your head against yours, “Well.. I didn’t want to assume I was the only one who wanted your time… or that you didn’t have important things to do.”

You were too sweet, Natasha sighed, putting a finger on your chin to make you look at her again, “There’s just you. In fact, if you’d be interested, I’d like to make it only you for a very long time.” 

Your breath caught in your throat. What you had with Natasha was… the best thing you’d ever had with anyone. She spoiled you with time, affection, and material possessions. You hadn’t paid for anything in so long you forgot what it was like. She left often for work, leaving you with a healthy allowance to take care of yourself with. You were more of a sugar baby than a girlfriend, but what you wouldn’t give to be hers. You knew the rules, you weren’t supposed to fall in love in situations like this, but you had. You craved her like you craved air to breath and food to eat. Because more important than the money was the way she treated you. She treated you like a proper princess. The problem was, Natasha was… hard to pin down. If she left you… it would hurt in a way you weren’t ready for. This was safe. Hearts like yours got broken. 

Natasha let her fingers trail down to your pretty brown thighs as she continued speaking, “I want you to be only mine. I don’t want anyone touching my golden girl.”

“What do you mean?” you asked timidly looking down at her. 

“I mean, I want to make us official. It’s just you and me.” 

“Like I’d be your girlfriend.”

“If that’s what you want to call yourself. What’s important is that you’ll be the only one I’m with, and I’ll be the only one you’re with,” Natasha was preoccupied feeling your soft thighs in her hands. 

“I’d… I’d like that.”

Natasha smiled, her heart swelled and your beautiful smiling face. You were everything she wanted. She never wanted to be alone again. “I’m going to take good care of you, princess.” 

“You already spoil me,” you laughed as she wrapped her arms around you and pulled you close.  
“Are you complaining, baby?”

“No,” you smiled.


End file.
